


Doomsday

by GamerWriterOfPhantoms0



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Boners, Blood and Torture, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Timeline What Timeline, mako poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0/pseuds/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0
Summary: Having no memories sucks especially when random people you can’t remember claim they’ve known you since forever. Recollecting these memories proves to be the marking of death itself, with the world killing you every single time you’re on the brink of remembering you die. Living on repeat fucks up the brain even causing paranoia, what is real and what is false? Doomsday shall fall if you remember everything, are you willing to risk it all?
Relationships: Aeirth/Reader, Barret/Reader, Biggs/Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader, Jessie Rasberry/Reader, Leslie Kyle/Original Female Character(s), Reader/Final Fantasy Characters, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rude/Reader, Rufus Shinra/Reader, Sephiroth/Reader, Tifa Lockhart/Reader, Tseng/Reader, Wedge/Reader, Zack Fair/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. The Start Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very trippy be warned it might give you a headache or piss you off. Others hooked on the story wanting to read till the end, will you survive? Or will you fail to learn the truth?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins here when we both made wishes upon a star together, not knowing how badly it will affect us in the long run we smile towards the sky happy in each other's arms. Just for today, he has a dream after all who am I to hold him back from that?.

Run, that’s all you can do. Don’t look back, footsteps echo. Who is it? Heart-beating faster, shouting and sobs drill into your ears. “(Y/N), stop running!” ignore everyone, trust absolutely no-one. “Don’t leave me! I love you!” Sorry, this is for everyone’s sake. Looking towards the darkened sky my breathing is uneven as I take a step forward, “(Y/N)!.” Silence, everything is gone, lacking sounds, loss of feeling, not a single amount of pain, just darkness. Bright lights, do I reach out for it...?

Voices, did I...do it?

In then out focus memories flash by only I can’t make out what they are. It’s like watching sideshows of films yet you don’t know what you just watched. This is...me, curled up against the wall of an alleyway. How did I get here? more importantly, a voice is calling out to me. Yes, I've heard this person before...when was it? Maybe if I touch the film?. Reaching out for a memory ringing makes my head hurt, everything hurts.

My body aches, sobs...my sobs. Am I crying...?

Blinking away my tears gritting my teeth pain surrounds my lower region. Pools of blood, running. Footsteps, the clanging of a sword hit the ground making scratching noises. Not moving, all I do is admire the ground emotionless.“(Y/N)!”. Why is he here...? He promised not to show up yet he’s here.

Cloud.

“Fuck! Here I got you, everything will be okay! I’ll protect you!”

Dark, empty soulless eyes. “No one can protect me Cloud, not even you. It’s okay...guess I wasn't strong enough...”

Gasping his handballs up, he’s hurt. This is my fault, I’m the reason Cloud got hurt. If only I was strong enough...

Fuck, that ringing again when will it stop? No, not again, my vision is blacking out. What’s...?

Startled I bolt up out of my chair, “(Y/N), you okay...?” Tifa places a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, just paranoid is all...”

Smiling softly she walks over to the bar preparing a drink, “Everyone should be back soon enough, Heard Biggs kept flirting with you last night.”

Shaking my head to the side my eyes meet hers “Probably drank a lot, you know how Biggs gets.”

“True, oh. By the way, I think your ex is boiling to the T, he called all of us looking for you.”

Groaning my head I lay on the cold table of Seventh Heaven, right. That ex, the annoying one who hits me then begs for me to stay. Looks like the restraining order isn’t enough, you would think men know when to take a hint.

“Hello, sweet home! Sweetheart I’m back!”

Marlene shouts happily running over to Barret giving him a big hug, picking her up he smiles the rest of Avalanche trailing behind. Focusing on my alcoholic beverage heavy boots shake the floor. Wait, boots...?

“My payment.”

“You’ll get it in due time, Merc.”

Wait, Merc? Is that

“If it isn’t my beautifully striking Angel (Y/N)!”

Smiling with a wave Biggs sits in front of me eyeing the drink chuckling.

”Evan keeps calling?”

”More like breaking his restraining order found rocks outside my window Biggs!.”

Bigg’s mouth hung low he messes with his red bandana not believing the wild story of my yet again crazy stalker ex Evan.

”Damn (N/N), you seem to attract the crazy ones. Is he good in bed at least?”

”Jessie!”

”Kidding, (N/N), seriously. Did you report it to the police?”  
”His word against mine, technically he didn't hit the 10 steps so it doesn't count.”

”What? that's bullshit!”

Barrett strides over sitting in a chair taking a shot of vodka, ”We can just get SOLDIER boy here to clean up the mess.”

”Barret.” Tifa scolds.

”Ex-SOLDIER.”

There's no mistaking it, his voice. Alluring yet tender, once caring now it sounds annoyed gripped with hatred. Not even a message, he’s back yet he didn't bother to call. Marching over to face him the stoic expression hits my chest the feeling of pricks and needles erupt. Cloud’s eyes are different, cold, and distant. They were once warm, filled with hope for the future.

”Nice to see you Cloud, thanks for the phone call.”

”Never promised a phone call.”

Ow, that hurt. Ringing frightens me enough that I jump, checking the caller ID I don't recognize it. Could be my doctor, she said we needed to discuss something after all. Placing the phone to my ear my hands tremble, my gut feeling tells me to hang up. Why did I answer?

”....(N/N)?”

”.....Evan, you know you can't call me.”

Slamming some books on the bar table Tifa rips the phone from my hands practically seething through her teeth. Now that’s a sight I never want to see, a pissed off Tifa ready to blast Evan on the phone. Everyone knew this as they prepare for the incoming attack.

“STOP CALLING! LEARN TO TAKE A HINT!”

Shutting the phone down completely Tifa takes a breath in looking at Cloud, “Sorry, anyways. We’re going to discuss downstairs take care of her in case that psycho shows up.”

All the avalanche members excluding myself go down to discuss something while I stay upstairs sipping my drink. Sitting next to me Cloud’s leg bounces slightly as he attempts to make conversation. Knowing Cloud he's dying on the inside not knowing what to say after returning from SOLDIER. Crossing my leg on the other I turn to him clearing my throat.

”You have something to say, just say it. Don't worry about it Cloud.”

”....Sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

“R-Really...?”

“Yeah, but you owe me dinner.”

”I’ll make preparations.”

”Cloud, I'm just teasing. Well, they're going to take a while. Let's go check out that apartment that’s available, and I won't take no for an answer.”

Groaning the messy-haired blonde walks by my side, going to the apartments I gave him a small tour of the place. Laying on the bed my eyes close, so tiered. No sleep due to Evan being a creep kept me up all night. Cloud sits next to me unsure of what to say, opening my eyes my stomach do backflips seeing his muscles. He got ripped, obviously, that’s expected from a SOLDIER but he’s like, really ripped.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Rolling my eyes my finger probes his muscles, admiring his body Cloud finches. Pulling back I mumble a meek sorry. Silence, why are we so silent with each other?. Could it be because of what happened before he left? Maybe, that's the only thing I can think of...or maybe it’s something else entirely.

That day the three of us were at the water tower in Nibelheim, Cloud had told us his dream of becoming a SOLDIER. Knowing him Tifa and I encouraged him to fight for his dream, it got late and Tifa had to go home early leaving the two of us alone. Starry night skies always intrigued me growing up, it's said if you make a wish one day it’s bound to come true. A wish, my wish. Still hasn't changed.

”Promise me something Cloud.”

Turning to face me the young blonde nods, ”What is it?.”

”If there’s a day in our near future, I want you to not save me.”

”What?.”

Pulling my knees to my chest I smile resting my head on his shoulder, ”You’re not the only one who wants to get stronger. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have you swoop down and rescue me every single time a minor inconvenience occurs?.”

”That’s because we’re beet friends! How do you expect me to react when you don't stand up for yourself?.”

”See, you're doing it again.”

”This is a stupid promise.”

Flicking his forehead he lets out a wince, ”Ouch! Why do you always do that?.”

”To knock some sense into your skull, Cloud. If you love me you'll promise me.”

”Fine! I promise not to save you if something happens!”

”Thank you, oh and Cloud.”

”Yeah?”

”Including the love part.”

”UGH!”

Giggling at the promise he made Cloud crosses his arms facing me, is something bothering him?

”Is something wrong Cloud?.”

”Love like a friend or...?”

Smiling my body shifts over to his side, lifting his chin to bring his face closer to mine he stops breathing.

”Love as in, I love You Cloud.”

Eyes wide his mouth gapes open attempting to process my words, ”What K-Kind of love.”

Leaning in the soft smell of strawberry lip balm makes the hair on his neck stand, frozen in place Cloud processes what is happening before pressing his lips on mine. Leaning back slightly Cloud gains more confidence to move forward with him towering over my laying frame.

”Sorry, don't know what came over me...”

Intertwining our hands my smile grows even wider, soon he’s going to follow his dream of becoming a SOLDIER. We may not get the chance to tell each other how we feel, even though we kissed my message isn't clear enough. Lowering a free hand to his pants his eyes stare in shock, not knowing what to say he shutters over random words and sentences he tries to say.

”Cloud, take a deep breath in.”

Doing so he grips my hand, trembling slightly. Why is he trembling?

”Cloud...?”

”I love you too (N/N) if you want we can, U-Uhm...you know...”

”Have sex?.”

Looking away shyly he nods in agreement, ”Y-Yeah, that...have you?.”

”No.”

Grinning confidently Cloud pins my hands to the side kissing me sweetly. Sliding under my shirt his warm hands explore my body curiously. Squeezing his hand a soft moan leaves my throat making his eyes widen at the weird noises I was making.

“S-Sorry!.”

“Keep going, I want to feel you. Even if I have to wait, no matter where you are or the distance. I promise to always find you.”

“Was that a wish?”

“You could say that, please kiss me.”

Laughing at my greediness Cloud leans back down kissing me, that night we not only gave ourselves to each other. With my wish and his promise, the ancient's above grant it so.

Cloud...did you keep your promise?.

* * *

For all those who are lost let me explain, this story has multiple twists and turns. It’s psychologically exhausting until you reach the peak of what really happened. Got the inspiration from the visual novel/ Anime Amnesia. Hope you all stay for the ride of your life, buckle up well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> © 1997, 2020 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved. CHARACTER DESIGN: TETSUYA NOMURA / ROBERTO FERRARI LOGO ILLUSTRATION:©1997 YOSHITAKA AMANO
> 
> ©2020, GAMERWRITEROFPHANTOMS0. All Rights Reserved. ORIGINAL FAN-FICTION STORY CREATOR: GAMERWRITEROFPHANTOMS0
> 
> © Any use of this story beyond my permission is stealing my work, You're free to use the ideas but are prohibited from the use of said work and or characters of Doomsday. Infringement can and will be taken to action, taking into account these crimes are severally illegal and punishable under the law.


	2. Hello Sweet Slums & Goodbye Dear Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing Cloud around Sector 7 stirs up a similar feeling in the pit of your stomach, all of the memories we once shared slowly begin drifting. Am I spacing out from lack of sleep...? No, I've slept all day that isn't it something is blocking these memories. Why...? are knowing these memories so bad that it's causing gaps in my brain?. Tifa picks up something very wrong, she doesn't know what to ask only asking Cloud what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter that took all night and half a day to wrap up and edit, my goodness. Hope you all enjoy another chapter of Doomsday! If I notice any errors or missed correction I'll re-edit but for now, this is the best of my abilities. Now onto another day in the slums of Sector 7!.

Sitting up with arms wide out I let out a yawn, this isn't my apartment. Holy crap, I fell asleep in Cloud's bed Evan is going to lose his shit!. Speaking of Cloud his sword is gone, maybe he's at Seventh Heaven, walking out the bright light of the sun blinds my view. Running to a shaded area my eyes shift to see Cloud and Tifa talking, wait why are they so close...? Nevermind that I have to pick up some stuff from Evan's today so I can finish moving out of his place. It's going to last five minutes at most, unlocking the door the fresh smell of mangos and tropical fruits tug at my lips, grab your things, and leave (Y/N).

Tiptoeing to the spare bedroom a tall tough chest walks into mine making me fall on my ass, "Ow!." "Crap, (N/N) I didn't know you were showing up! Are you okay?." Silently nodding my hands grip the side of a suitcase filling it with the rest of the clothing in the closet, "...Where were you last night? I called all night, we're supposed to work through this."

Turning to him I sigh "No Evan, I'm here for my clothes. Anyways I have to go help Tifa and Cloud." If the room could get any colder I swear we would be in Antarctica by now, "Cloud is here...? Wait, you were with him last night? Your apartment was empty so that's why!" "You broke into my apartment!?." "Not on purpose!"

It's always like this, he gets jealous of anyone and anything. Hell, he was even jealous of Tifa at one point due to our playful flirting "You're not leaving me!." The tight grip on my arm made me jerk my hand back, great now I have a read mark sure to leave a bruise "Goodbye, Evan. For your sake don't call me again." Eyes glued to the ground Marle's voice brings me to reality "Sugar, are you alright?." "No, it's..." "Evan?."

Rubbing my sore hand now tender her eyes drift to its sore spot "That boy, ever since you first introduced him to me my gut dropped. That ain't a man who loves you, know your worth darling it pains me to watch you go through this. You have a good heart, that's a good and bad thing you attract broken men I've noticed." Knowing she's right in everything I groan holding my hand up with pleading eyes "Help me out here will you, Tifa will kill Evan if she sees this. Last time Barret spent the night in a holding cell for attempted assault." Boots clacking as loud as day make both Merle and I stare in unison knowing if anyone reports this mark to Avalance Evan's bound to be on the news. "Well, now. You must be Cloud." Crap, Cloud's here, pushing my hand behind my back I smile in his direction to which he stares intently with those eyes that read into my soul.

"Something bothering you?" He can't find out, run before he tries to save me "Forgot Tifa needs my help, bye Merle. See you later Cloud!."

Dashing off the two's eyes watch my retreating figure, "I'm Marle, your landlady. So how'd you like the place?" "You from up high?." Cloud shrugs "I've been around." Marle smiles seeing my hidden shadow nearby "I'll bet. No matter. All kinds come through with all kinds of reasons. If you ever need an ear to bend, I'll lend you mine. Can be about anything-Even Tifa, or perhaps (Y/N)?." Fucking hell, all regret hits me right at this moment she better not tell her anything about what broke me not even Tifa knows the last thing I need is for them to find out together. "What's she to you?" Cloud asks, "Which girl are you asking about?." Marle I swear to keep your trap shut please my pride and friendships are on the line here.

Throbbing pain on the side of my head runs through my system until a white fog makes it's way to my vision.

"So, that boy you mentioned you love him don't you?" "Marle! it's not like that besides Tifa loves him!." Sighing she walks over grasping my hands in hers "You put other's before yourself, that's your biggest flaw. Even though it's not awful you'll end up hurting in the end. Tightening my hands a sob slips out. "It's alright, I know you care about Tifa dear. What about your happiness? how do you think Tifa would feel knowing you let yourself hurt for her?." No not this again, everyone does this every goddamn time why can't I just be strong?. What more does it take for my inner strength to come out?.

Don't save me Marle, Tifa don't comfort me, Barret you always come to my aid when I get injured, Biggs you're the sweetest yet you waste your time watching over me when I get sick. Wedge, why do you bring comfort food my way when I get into it with Evan?.

Even Jessie, she finds a way to cheer me up over the smallest things like my plant withering, Marlene, you're so young yet so strong. Stronger than me, why can't I be strong like everyone else?. Backing away I wipe away my tears giving Marle the biggest smile ever. "One day I won't need saving! Just you watch, everyone won't get hurt because of me so please, don't save me. This is the last thing I want, pity about my broken heart."

"Alright, but if it gets out of hand don't think for a minute I won't use the last of my strength to save your stubborn ass."

"Fine."

"The granddaughters I've never had. And if you hurt them, especially (Y/N) I'll take it out of your hide. Do you hear me? That girl's been through hell and back but she's a stubborn one at that, refuses anyone's help. Wants to grow strong like everyone else, refuses those who want to save her." Marle threatens

"Loud and Clear out of curiosity you're talking about her ex right?" Shifting slightly Cloud is full-on conversing with her.

"Evan, he grew up here. Lost his parents before he was born then little old (Y/N) comes along and heals his heart, sweet girl but she can't turn to anyone down. Someone broke her heart, I promised not to say a word although merely speaking about it wasn't part of the secret she said not to mention the person. Now, you should get going."

"Good! Now you'd best get a move on to Seventh Heaven! She's already headed that way to meet up with Tifa." Marle shooed him away playfully.

Running to Seventh Heaven my foot misses the step crashing into the ground face first, god damn it. "(N/N!) Groaning at my clumsiness my feet push up so I can sit in front of her, "Sorry, a mean cat chased me." Snorting Tifa shakes her head in disbelief "Really? I knew that cats terrified you but didn't think you would fall into the bar! Hey, your hand is red...did Evan?.” Sitting next to me Cloud breaks Tifa off she goes quiet giving me a look that said 'we can talk later'. “Morning." Tifa's cheerful smile doesn't go unnoticed, that smile it's the same one I give him yet I don't want to take that from her.

Who am I to ruin her chance at happiness?. "Let's get down to business shall we?" "Huh?" Chuckling I pull my sleeve down covering the now bruising mark. "Water pipes don't fix themselves, although it would help if we just get Evan to" "No." Blinking at the realization Tifa has a stern look on her face, she's pissed that I even brought up the idea of Evan helping us out I mean sure he's handy with tools and such but he would want to spend more time with me, and that the last thing everyone here wants.

"Maybe Jessie, if she put her mind to it. Plus you know why Evan isn't allowed to help out, now let's get going you two!."

Placing a hand to his side Cloud groans annoyed, holding in my laughter Tifa blabs on about some rotten egg smell. I always zone out when she goes on about things like this so I don't blame Cloud. "Gimme a break. I'm not a salesman. I'm a SOLDIER." Tifa stands up asking me for help "Cloud, if you do this you can get more Gil." "She's right, please?."

Not looking in Tifa's direction her eyes lock with mine. 'Why me?' 'Cause he never says no to you!' "You owe me Pizza.' Our silent eye conversation wraps up quickly with a now finger tapping Cloud, hugging his arm gently I look up at him smiling "Please Cloud? It would mean a lot to me." His finger stops tapping with that, sighing in defeat I smirk knowing I won "Let's get this over with." "Great. And after that little (N/N) can give you the grand tour." What is she planning, glaring at her she smiles wiggling her eyebrows practically communicating with me somehow 'Marle spilled the beans.' 'Damnit!.' 'We can talk later, let's get going.'

Opening the doors the two look around adjusting to the light, a hissing sound strikes fear in me a fucking mean ass cat. I have no idea why but cats always seem to hate me no matter how kind I am never have I once abused a cat. Screaming I run bumping into Cloud's back resulting in me falling yet again, god damn cat why do they always hiss at me!?. "Shoo." Glaring in its direction the small feline gives one last hiss scurrying off, "You weren't lying when you said cats don't like you."

"Fuck off Tifa! did you see the way it stared at me!?" Sighing I forget my bruised hand pressing down on the floor a wince catches Cloud's attention. "Are you hurt? Did the cat scratch you?." Shaking from side to side I point at a rock "tripped over a rock." Worst excuse but knowing me it's believable "Be careful, I can't kick all the rocks out-of-the-way can I? Hold on to my arm so you don't trip." Not what I want Cloud, you're saving me yet again, are you forgetting the promise you made?.

“I can walk Cloud." Raising an eyebrow he looks at said rock then back at me crossing his arms "You sure about that? You just tripped over a tiny ass rock (Y/N)." Giving up I sigh hugging his arm tightly, those fucking mean cats better leave me alone!.

Following Tifa to the item store not even remembering my hand is slightly purple but not dark enough yet for it to for a heavier bruise I move my hand. "You okay?" Tugging slightly I hide my hand in his side. "Yeah! just a lot of people, you know...anxiety and such." Tifa raises an eyebrow unsure if it's actually due to anxiety or my hand "Make sure to bring your medication next time, I don't want you to have another Panic attack." Leaning my head on Cloud's arm I sigh with a simple "Yes mom."

Rolling her eyes she turns to the store owner smiling sweetly, "Hey, there. Here to change out your water filter." Here comes the flirting, "Tifa baby, how you doing? Been waiting for you to-Wait. Who is he? Hey is that (N/N)?" Shyly hiding my face my anxiety gets the best of me "H-How do you know my name?" "Everyone knows you, you're Evan's girl right?." Fuck, he did not tell everyone about me that son of a bitch. "No, we broke up due to a disagreement." Laughing with glee the owner coughs "Evan lost a good one, feel free to come on by with Tifa alright?." Silence, Tifa picks up on the lack of comfort in the room as she speaks up to change the conversation

"Cloud is in charge of collections. He'll take your money. As for (Y/N) she's a sister to me, be easy on her she's not used to men flirting with her."

"My bad, sorry about that (Y/N), this sounds like a pretty sweet gig! if you ever need someone to fill you in, I'm your man."

"In your dreams, maybe." Cloud answers with a hint of sass and sarcasm.

Coughing my elbow hits his side but he doesn't move still staring him down, what is up with him?

"Huh?."

"Cloud! Uh...since we're here, maybe we should do a little shopping? Tifa suggests nervously.

"Oh, can I get that healing materia? I want to test it out on my weapon!" I eagerly jump a bit

"Suppose we can take a look."

Buying some materia my eyes sparkle admiring it carefully not even listening to the owner anymore. "(N/N) don't stand around, come on!" Tifa laughs watching my childlike behavior at the materia. Jogging up to them my grin widens "Thanks Cloud!" Nodding at my thanks his arm relaxes, was he tense just now?. "Let me know when you want to go okay?" tilting my head to the side confusion shown on my face I snort "Are you jealous?." "W-What, no. He just gave me the creeps that's all." Humming smugly Tifa smirks as well clearing her throat "He's a regular. Stock up here and he might throw in a freebie or two."

Yeah, sure probably for Tifa he would "For you two maybe." No Cloud, for Tifa, not me. "Well...you could try being a little nicer. Everyone gives (Y/N) here free stuff all the time she doesn't even need to ask." More like seeing a pretty girl and showering her in free shit, "To get free shit? Not my style." Choking on spit they both look over concerned looks in their eyes "Cloud, language."

Losing it at his foul mouth and my scolding Tifa laughs "Just like kids huh? Now our next stop is Stargazer Heights. LandLady's a client."

"You mean Marle?"

Nodding Tifa pokes my nose "Yep, now on we go!."

"Tifa, why did you jab my nose!?" Running beside her we both laugh and talk about random stuff.

Looking at Cloud I give him a stern look "Be nice to Marle, I'll seriously hurt you if you don't."

"Shaking in my boots."

"Is it because you're taller than me?"

Slightly smirking he reverts to his usual frown, holding Tifa's hand playfully we swing them back and forth skipping to our destination. "What happened to your hand?" FUCK. "When I tripped I slammed into it."

"Hey, Marle! Got some filters for you." Covering my back literally Tifa greets the woman

"Tifa, (Y/N)! my two darling girls!" Marle shrieks happily upon seeing the two of us.

Noticing Cloud behind us her tone changes, sorry Cloud it's my fault for saying how I feel about you. Curse my feelings.

"...Oh. What's he doing here?"

"Working." The blonde states the obvious.

"Cloud!"

"Be nice! Anyway, he's helping us out with collections." Tifa informs.

"You better take care of them!" Marle warns

"Let's not forget I can protect myself, our focus is (Y/N). She's most important to keep safe!."

Hah, there it is...keep safe, we must save her at all costs. Even if it kills us, save (Y/N).

"I got to go, not feeling well."

With that I leave to my apartment sighing, crap I forgot my suitcase. Where did I leave it at though is what my concern of the day is, oh well I can just get new clothes. Don't want to see Evan again after our almost violent encounter, laying on the bed a thought comes into mind making me sit up gasping. "Scrap Boulevard." Running out with Katana I slide it into its sheath slipping the gun into place as well, heading west I make it on time.

Switching some old materia I replace it with stronger ones, grinning at the male standing in front he nods "Good luck. Don't push yourself (N/N)." Nodding I run inside searching for monsters, instantly the Gorger's run in my direction, jumping backward I panic slightly no it's not the time to panic I can do this just believe in myself. Slashing the gorger with force they fall limp holy shit I did it!.

A sharp pain makes my leg bounce back trying to kick off the gorger that showed up out of nowhere. Damn these fucker's. Blood drips down my leg as it chops down angrily that I intruded his home. "Mother fucker!" shooting it a couple of times it falls to the floor letting out a cry. "God damn you ugly as, cock sucking" "(N/N)!" Tifa runs up examining my injured leg looking around at the dead monsters. ”Did you come here on your own?.

" Limping away to a crate I sit wincing afraid to set it down, "You know you can get hurt! you need to warn us when you want to fight so we can help you." Scoffing the anger explores out my mouth. "I don't want your fucking help Tifa, do I look like a little kid? Or do you expect me to call so you can save my ass every time I get injured? Do I seem that weak to you?." Nothing, the three of us go quiet at my outburst "Sorry...my leg is hurting I didn't mean to snap on you."

Crouching down in front of me her hands hold mine "No, I get it. Being saved everything single time is frustrating...you're strong-willed, something I wish I was."

Meeting her eyes I frown "What are you talking about? You are strong Tifa, people don't constantly save your ass from danger yet when they look at me they're all "Everyone must save her at all costs!" give me a fucking break man."

"So, that's what's been bothering you, I should have realized it sorry guess I let my sister like behavior take over..."

"Tifa, I appreciate your love for me and all but if you keep sheltering me I won't learn any independence. You always be there for me all the time, if there's a day that comes promise me you won't save me."

Huh...? A promise to not save me, like Cloud. It slipt out unintentionally, is my brain trying to tell me something?. Holding my head a soft moan of pain is enough for Cloud to pick me up. Just admit defeat at this point I'm injured, bleeding, my head is pounding not to mention I made the people I care for. Crossing my arms pissed Tifa let out a soft sigh she gave him a nod."I can take care of the rest, it's just two after all." Walking back to the apartments my vision blurs due to lack of blood in my body, well the losing might I add contributes. "Sorry for ruining everything."

Halting his baby blue turquoise eyes stare at mine with a scrunch of disapproval. "Don't say that, let's get you patched up."

Eyes remain locked on Cloud disinfecting the injury carefully, we're both quiet until I sigh."Can I train with you?" Stopping his cleaning he shakes his head "No." "Why not?" "Dangerous." There he goes again, saving the damsel in distress other times this would be cute to people but when you see an injured girl screaming at an ex-SOLDIER you can't help but wonder if I've gone totally insane. Not yet, soon but not quite there " For fuck sake, Cloud! Can I even play with a toy sword then!?. Covering the clean wound he chuckles "You look cute all pissed off."

Flicking his forehead, he winces "Why did you do that for...?" "Like you don't know! I have a lot of reasons!" "Being?."

If I had a list of all the things that made me want to flick his forehead I would pull them out in this very moment "One, you keep treating me like a weak girl secondly, your asshole self never called me when you left!." "So, you're mad about that?" "No shit."

Laughing at my response I glare "Not funny Cloud."

"Sorry, oh yeah. Your hand, let me see it."

Hiding it behind my back my frown deepens "No, it's not that serious."

"Evan did that didn't he?"

How does he know that?- "Your expression answers it. Hand."

Groaning I place my hand in his "Want me to kick his ass?" "Cloud!."

"What? he hurt you."

He hurt me, but you also broke me. Not calling back even after you promised, "Wanna kick your ass as well then SOLDIER boy?." "Ex-SOLDIER, wait for what?." Sitting on my knees his eyes go wide "U-Uh..." "I was heartbroken when you didn't call me, you promised Cloud...was that night just a one-time thing?. Of course, it was, you love Tifa after all how can I even compare to her.-" Holding my waist he leans in pressing a kiss on my lips, no this will crush Tifa I can't let this go further not again "Cloud, stop."

Leaning back his hands let go giving me a sad look "Did I do something wrong...?." "No, it's Tifa...I can't do this to her. Not after everything she's done, protecting me from Evan, helping me back on my feet after he kicked me out. Why would I hurt her only to give in to my feelings for you?"." Moving on top of me his eyes stare into mine, that same look when we were kids it's staring back into my timid ones. "Understandable, do I get a say in this or...?" "What is it...?.”

Falling silent he's struggling to get the words out, hasn't changed much. Sure he's a dick at times but when you manage to understand his soft and caring side it's the most precious thing in this world "Remember breath."

Controlling his breathing his face gets closer, "I'm not so good at these things...so listen carefully I don't think I can say it without passing out from stress." "It's just us here you know, you're thinking about it way too much." Cupping my good hand he avoids eye contact "I l-love you...that's what I wanted to say." "I didn't hear you." "..."

  
Snorting I laugh messing his hair up slightly "Just teasing, I know. Your jealousy isn't that well hidden." Grunting softly he makes a face that says 'I wasn't jealous.' "Like hell I was jealous, why would I get jealous?.”

Moving out the way I nod smiling back at him "Alright, I forgot the store owner said to stop by if I need something. Stay here, I plan on using my charm if you catch my drift." Rushing to the door his arms cross over each other "You're not leaving, also I'm not jealous I just don't think we need to rush into getting free things." How can I get him to admit he's jealous..? oh, I know! Bingo I have an idea.

"So, if I touched him like this it wouldn't bother you?" Gripping his private area he jumps up shocked at my actions but doesn't push me away.

"N-No. Definitely not. Wait, that doesn't mean you can go touching him like that or any other guy in fact."

Raising an eyebrow his face flushes brightly. "It's a brotherly kind of t-thing." Ripping my hand away I have a face of disgust."ew, okay remind me not to touch you again." "No, I didn't mean." "Wow, you're terrible at this." Covering his face with his arm he groans embarrassed at his failed attempts.

“Oh boy, Cloud I know what you mean. You're jealous, it's because you love me so you don't want any other man being touched like this besides you and only you. Am I correct?." "Yea..." he mumbles shyly, smiling I move his arm away sitting on his waist "I love you as well you dork." Sitting up he tries not to smile but fails "Well, obviously. What's not to love?" "Watch it Cloud, you say that to any other girl I'll bite your balls off." "Please don't" he begs nervously shifting around.

Something pokes my inner thigh roughly, but I'm on his waist so...and his dick is poking my thigh."You're hard, did I turn you on by accident?." "Excuse me while I crawl into a hole now." Holding his hands in mine I smile pressing a kiss on the side of his neck hearing a soft moan from him is a clear sign he's, in fact, turned on."Wait, your leg."

Looking at my covered leg I smile. "Pain is pretty much gone unless you plan on snapping my knee in half I'll be just fine. Better not break my heart again, or I swear I will never suck your dick again." Gasping Cloud stutters random words here and there, poor man he doesn't even know what to say, pulling his dick out he jerks slightly "You good?." "Oh yeah, just sensitive as fuck over here but everything's fine don't worry about me (N/N)."

Holding a laugh back I lick his dick from the bottom to the tip wrapping my mouth around him taking his dick in while rubbing his length. Grabbing fistfuls of my hair he grunts lowering my head, “Guys! I need you two out here. Right now!.” Ruining the moment Tifa’s voice echoes on the other side pounding on the door. Sighing I remove his dick from my mouth Cloud scoffs annoyed at the disturbance. “What is it Tifa? We’re a little busy...fixing the pipes.” 

Lips curling into an almost smile he claps his hand over his mouth to avoid laughing. “It’s Johnny!, he...uh!” Gasping I spring up making myself look presentable. Not seeing Cloud next to me I look back to see him curled up in the blanket. “Cloud!” “I want to sleep...” Ripping the blanket away at the wrong time my front door unlocks and in runs Tifa. “TIFA WHAT THE FUCK!?.”

”Okay so! What happened was you know the reactor bomb well you know Jonny, he’s a talker-“ Stopping mid-sentence she looks between the two of us, a messy looking me and Cloud well he has a pillow between his legs covering his junk half asleep or euphoria kicking in?. One of the two, this can’t get any damn worse.   
  


“GROSS!”   
  


“TIFA! IGNORE CLOUD IN A HALF DAZED HORNY STATE, WHAT HAPPENED TO JOHNNY!?”   
  


Stumbling on her words she points outside, running out I spot several Shinra men holding the red-headed friend of mine down. Is that a blindfold? Shit, are they going to kill him? No, fuck not Johnny. “Marle! What is going on!?” Looking in my direction she frowns knowing how much I care for Johnny even though he has a loud mouth he’s a sweet guy. “(Y/N), Don't.”   
  


Ignoring her warning I run over pulling my katana out staring them down, “Let him go.” Scoffing at my short self compared to them they point a gun at my head “ Are you his girlfriend? Your boyfriend is in a lot of trouble here.” Thrashing around Johnny tries to free himself ”LET ME GO, MAN!! I DIDN’T DO JACK SHIT!.” Standing my ground another guard chuckles “bring this one along too, for all we know she could be one of those rats.” 

“HEY! I CAN WALK ASSHOLE!” Limping on my bad knee Johnny gasps recognizing my voice. “MY SAVIOR! MY ANGEL HERSELF! (N/N) tell them I didn’t do anything!.” Sighing my glare thickens at the smirking guard “I would buddy, but you see I ended up getting tangled in your mess trying to save you.” Letting out a dramatic sob he bends down to my feet reaching out for them “NOOOOOO NOT YOU!.” “JOHNNY GET UP, THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR DUMB BULLSHIT!.”

One of the men blindfolded me tying my arms when I gave them an opening, a stupid mistake I know but having a soft spot for Johnny is my weakness.“HEY! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING DOG YOU SHINRA PIECE OF SHIT-“ Too late they gagged my mouth with a wadded up blindfold they had. “THIS IS A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! NOT TO MENTION ABUSE ON A LADY AS PRECIOUS AS (Y/N)!.” “Shut the hell up!-“ “What is her name again? (Y/N)?” Stepping on the redhead's foot he lets out a scream. “Johnny shut the hell up!” “We found her, kill the red-haired one. The girl gets brought back to Rufus.”   
  


Falling to my knees a painful headache debilitated my senses, memories of a blonde-haired male in a white suit flash just as they disappear. Rufus Shinra, that name I feel like I’ve heard it before. No, I can’t remember clearly why can’t I remember?. “Don’t hurt her. That goes for all of you, the boss will have our heads if you slice even a single strand of her hair.” They need me...? No, Rufus Shinra needs me, but for what?.

“Keep walking!”   
  


“C’mon guys! Is this any way to treat a model citizen of Midgar?” Johnny laughs nervously. “At least let my precious beauty go! She’s innocent I tell you!.” 

”No can do scum, higher-ups have been searching for her.” 

”FOR WHAT!?” 

”JOHNNY SHUT UP!” 

Kneeling a guard in the dick he groans falling to the floor, using my good leg I kick the other far away enough for me to jump over the rope binding my hands. ”SHIT! GET HER, DON’T KILL HER!” Assholes, screaming my injured knee gets pressed on harshly. ”Tough little one isn't she?” ”Fuck you!” Even more, the pressure got pushed on my knee. 

”(Y/N)! Johnny shouts.

”Model citizens don't steal blasting agent, they also don't get into brawls with Shinra officials.” 

Clicking my tongue practically boiling at this point my sassy attitude gets the better of me ”Blasting agent? Next time I’ll have to steal more and blow your balls off!”. ”What was that you little bitch!?” Lifting what I presume is his gun another man grips it, ”HEY! Do you want to get killed by the boss?? Don't lay a finger on her!.” Sporting I smirk knowing they can't kill me or hurt me further due to Rufus. ”That's right you little lap dog, hurt me and you'll have Rufus to deal with. Cause he oh so needs me badly it would hurt his pride knowing you killed someone he needs.” 

”YOU TELL EM!” 

”They can still hurt you, Johnny, I suggest you keep your trap shut.” 

Doing so he remains silent, ”So, why were you near Shinra Wearhouse?.” What is this guard talking about? OH FUCK, JESSIE!. 

”I WAS NOT NEAR THE WEARHOUSE!. WAIT, DAMMIT MY ID WAS JACKED!” 

”No fucking shit, Jonny.” 

”One good thing came out of this rat at least, he lured us straight to the girl we’ve been looking for.” 

”Why is he so interested in me anyway? Am I like infused with Mako or something?.” 

Gripping my hair I wince, really all I asked was a simple question. ”Don’t play dumb you little slut, you've caused the boss a hard time. Now you're found so it's time to return you to your owner.” Owner? I've never even heard of Rufus Shinra until today! Or have I...? AH, so amnesia that explains everything. ”I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS!.”

The gates open, clicking of heavy boots, dammit. Saved again, no surprises well at least Johnny won't die. Man, I should have stayed in bed and let Barret deal with this or something.

”Let her go.” 

”Cloud! Remember we have to save Johnny as well!” Tifa reminds him.

”Who’re you? The cavalry?” A guard asked in a slightly mocking tone. 

”Is that-is that who I think it is!?” Johnny gasps looking around most likely knowing his love for Tifa and myself.

”Yes, it's Tifa. Can you bitches help me sit on the crate? My knee is going to fall off!.” 

Ignoring my demand they scoff, signing I lay on the floor my knee about to fall off due to the immense pain. 

”Aw, hell yeah! You guys came to save us!.” ”AVA-” Before he can finish the sentence I kick Johnny’s dick with my good leg making him fall in the process. No kidding, he has a big ass mouth, not even a good damn Karen can compare.

Thrashing going around us I know that Cloud and Tifa are most likely fighting Shinra’s men. No guards around me I reach for my shoe pulling a switchblade out to cut the rope off my hands freeing myself from the blindfolds. Ignoring the aching in my leg living my katana up I swing at a guard killing him in one move. Limping to Johnny I smile seeing his ass up in the air ”So uh-is it over..?.” 

”Damnit Johnny look at the mess you got us into.” 

”Sorry (N/N)!” 

”What now?” Tifa turns to Cloud.

Reaching for his sword Cloud looks at Johnny ”He’s a talker.”

Eyes watering my feet move on their own to protect Johnny from Cloud, Tifa has the same idea running after him telling him to stop but he won’t listen to her. 

”No!” 

”Huh!? You’re not gonna...Hold up! Wait!” 

”Cloud!” 

”Don't-Don't do it, man!” Johnny shrieks.

”STOP IT, YOU’RE SCARING ME CLOUD!” 

He stops, looking between Johnny and me. Releasing his sword he walks over crouching down to him. ”You wanna live, then get the hell out-of-town.” Breathing out slowly my chest still right due to the anxiety and aching I try to relax. Nodding Johnny gets you shaking “Y-you got it, boss!.” 

”Johnny wait-” 

Dashing off with his tail tucked between his legs he shouts back ”You ain't never gonna see my face again, I swear!.” 

”(Y/N)! Tifa runs seeing all the blood seeping through my now drenched wrapping. 

”Yeah, I’ll just lay here. Feel free to bring some Vodka or some shit to ease the pain. Hey, is it me or do you see stars...?”   
  


“Are you sure about this Tifa? I can still go after him. She’s out of it, any longer and she would have died from blood loss.”   
  


“Johnny is important to her Cloud, he helped her when Evan hit her. Don't kill him.”   
  


“Important huh?.”   
  


“Tifa, you’re so beautiful...I’m going to sleep now. The night my beautiful star. Oh, Cloudy Bear don’t forget to feed my goldfish frank.”   
  


“HEY! Don’t go to bed! Wake up!” Cloud shakes my shoulders slightly.

”You don’t have a goldfish (N/N).”   
  


“...Can I get one.?”   
  


“Let’s get her back and patched up.” Tifa's worried tone whispers.

“And them?” 

Tifa looks at my weak state then to the bodies, “No more.” 

“Cloud, you’re scaring me. Not just me, you’re hurting her.” 

Squinting my eyes a bit someone’s body heat is close. Why is Cloud’s presence the only thing I can remember even half awake?. “Cloud...?” 

“Yeah it’s me, don’t worry I got you. You’ll be okay soon.” 

“Cold...” 

“Huh?”   
  
Hugging his waist I try to warm my body up, “Body, cold...Hey, is Johnny okay?.” 

“Yeah, I’m worried about Johnny as well.” Tifa nods. 

Pulling my body closer to his Cloud’s focus remains on Tifa, “I’m more worried about us. We have to get going, (Y/N)’s freezing over here.” 

“Right...” Tifa mumbles.   
  


“What?”   
  


Tugging on his shirt slightly he looks down “You’ve changed...” “How?” Your eyes, they're...different. I don’t mean just the mako, but you wouldn’t understand or care would you Cloud?. “Your eyes...they’re so beautiful, yet they used to show so..” Tensing up his voice shifts “It’s the mako. SOLDIER, remember?.” 

“Right, I remember...that must be it.”

”You see it as well Tifa? They’re not like they used to sparkle. Even slightly his soft eyes remain there...maybe I’m the weak one.”   
  


“You’re not weak (Y/N), let’s get going.” Tifa walks off knowing what I meant. Of course, we’ve known Cloud long enough to know when something is different. That change, it’s partly my fault though, only one to blame is myself.

Pain killers, cleaning the wound, warm blankets, here I am back as new thanks to Barret. Sucking the hard candy Marlene gave me A yawn slips, “You feeling better?.” “Yeah, thanks, Barret.” “About my payment.” “You’ll get your money, so sit down, shut up and drink with (Y/N). Lord knows how long she’s been waiting for you to return.”

Glaring at him I snap “Barret, be nice.” Growling slightly his glare never leaves Cloud. “What is it that makes her care so much about you?.” ”Double time Tifa.” Sighing I side into the bar seat waiting for Tifa to make a beverage.

”So you two, what’ll it be?” 

”Something hard.” 

”Maybe bitter?.” 

Giggling at our synchronized order she gets to preparing them. Sliding the drinks over my hands' cup around it, “Well, most people would say something sweet now.” Downing his drink Cloud sets it down eyeing Tifa then staring in my direction. ”Tifa baby, your eyes are as fine as wine.” Blushing she clears her throat ”Such a flirt.” 

“Is she now?. How many people has she flirted with if you don’t mind my asking.” I swear Cloud’s eyes darkened a bit. 

“Hmm, can’t remember.”   
  
“TIFA!” 

“Oh calm down Cloudy, she only has eyes for you. Or should I remind you that I walked in on her blowing you?.” 

“Somehow, this drink lost its touch.” 

  
“Enough alcohol then, you’re drunk.”   
  


Ignoring Cloud my smile brightens pleading Tifa for the special. ”Only one, Our house special: The Cosmo Canyon.” Grinning I lift I to Cloud motioning him to grab it. Blankly staring in my direction with the red liquid in hand his eyes slightly soften. ”Beautiful.” Chuckling under her breath Tifa coughs getting out attention on her. ”I got to go, don't drink a lot (N/N). Oh and Cloud?.” 

”Yeah?.” 

My female best friend has a genuine smile ”Hurt her and you'll have to face my wrath. She's been through hell and back, Still, she's strong and can manage.” 

Squinting in confusion he messes with his gloves a bit ”Understood, you don't have to worry Tifa. Think we know by now that my feelings aren't well hidden.” 

”My, what is this? The Cloud Strife has fallen in love with his childhood best friend?. Well, just be sure to treat her as all of us okay? She’s not a damsel in distress. Have fun you too, just don’t get crazy up here. The walls are thin so we can hear every sound.”   
  


Choking on my alcoholic beverage Tifa laughs going downstairs with the others. “Cloud-“ “Hey you see the news?” Jessie walks in cheerful. Great way to ruin the moment Jess. “About the reactor bombing?” Snapping she strides over hands on her hips “Bingo! public enemy number one! Gets your heart racing, doesn’t it?.”   
  


“Well, they don’t know your faces so you guys are in the clear.”   
  


Frowning Jess marches over to my side “What do you mean our faces? Did Shinra find you?.”   
  


“Kinda, although I don’t know much about it. Let’s just drop it, it’s not important.”

Sensing my tense look Jessie turns to Cloud smiling “Speaking of which, you coming on the next one?.”   
  


Right, Jessie is beautiful he has to go. Everyone loves her, just like Tifa they attract everyone. Sure men like me but that’s not who I love. Cloud looks at my sad expression frowning, he realizes what I'm thinking. Intertwining his hand in mine he doesn’t look at Jessie when he responds “For the right price.”

“Oh, you can bet I’ll be pushing for a raise!.”

Speaking of Tifa, she’s not sure of what she wants to do. Honestly neither am I, she said she would do whatever I chose to do supporting it fully. Her heart isn’t in it, something screams at me not to go, the same agonizing pain hits my forehead. My body is telling me not to go, occurring multiple times these headaches strike with certain things, people, or events. Does it have to do with my memory gap..?   
  


“Even a blind man can she’s not into it, say (N/N) you haven’t agreed on joining us.”   
  


Adjusting my focus on her she knows why I don’t want to go, the same reason I’ve refused to help with any avalanche mission. “The bombings...it’s not right, even if Shinra is the enemy what about the other civilians?.” Scrunching slightly Jess agrees to a degree yet she hates how my loving side refuses to hurt people even if they’ve hurt me in the past.   
  


Turning her back on us she sighs, “When it comes to do or die, I’d rather put my life in the hands of a professional. Like you, Cloud.”   
  


Again, I recognize the look she gives him. I've seen it several times with the men I liked. No single fuck given about the others I can take her hurting them, but Cloud is different. When it comes down to personality he’s easy to get attached to, lacks emotions, and that same awkwardness he kept while we grew up will easily be taken advantage of. Not on my watch, it won't.

”Sure Jessie, I'm positive that's not your only reason. We still have some time Cloud, let’s get going.” 

Leaving the two of us Jess goes down laughing at my Jealousy. Damn her, she always knows how to get me. Picking a dart up I aim to throw it in the bullseye.

”You’re pissed off.” 

Shaking my head in denial he grabs a dart hitting it perfectly. ”Then it won't bother you if I flirted with Jessie?.” Miss, my aim was way off ”Cloud.” Smiling smugly the last arrow lands in the center ”So you are jealous, you never snap at people like that unless for a good reason. Is it because you love me?.” 

Hits the wall sloppily the damn dart slipped out of my nervous fingers. ”Of course asshole, what more do I have to do to prove it?.” 

Pressing my back to the wall Cloud smiles gently holding my hands to the side. ”Nothing, I was just messing with you. I love you too.” Scoffing still jealous I attempt to move my hands away only getting them held in place. ”You be mad at me forever.” ”Watch me.” 

Melting into the kiss my hands stop fighting. Hopefully, no one walks in the bar catching us making out in the corner. Pulling away he stares at me.”So, those second thoughts you're having, Tifa’s unsure of what to do because of how you feel?.” 

”Stupid right?, we have to think big to create a change I know that. Not like this Cloud, what about all those people, the children..?.”

Hot tears slid down my face down his arm, ”Cloud, I feel trapped. Like I can't escape something.” 

Cleaning my face off he gives me a stern look. ”If it feels wrong, don't do it (N/N).” 

Passing by like a butterfly an image replays in my head, bodies. Blood and gore, fire burning the entirety of sector 7. A message, now a warning. Evan’s voice smoothly by my ear as if he’s standing next to me.

” _You belong to no-one but me, get any closer and he’ll suffer the consequences. End it, now.”_

Tightening of my chest stops my breathing a mouse under a wolf's claw I'm trapped. I’ll be Evan’s prisoner forever, Cloud is strong yes but Evan tricks people until they break. This is the best way to protect him, everyone. No hesitation that his dark black eyes will bat slowly watching everyone die he’s a dangerous one. Unstable even, make something up. 

”Keep your distance Cloud, you’re going to regret this. Remember you keep your promise okay?.” 

Frowning his lips move as everyone comes back up. ”Are we interrupting something?.” Tifa asks, Jessie sitting down along with Biggs and Wedge. ”Merc, what do you think you’re doing. Off of her.” Moving away Cloud sits on the bar stools.

”Guess that's that, then.” 

”What?, They kick you out?.”

Giving Tifa a look her eyes are hurt, this is a fear I didn't want to see. ”We agreed to disagree. So-you two want another drink?.” 

Stepping between the three of us Barret smiles ”Tifa, (N/N)! Time to celebrate! Break out all the good stuff!.” 

Nodding Tifa stands up mouthing a ’sorry’ in my direction. How could they? They know how much he means to me. Patting my head gently Barret looks at Cloud ”We won't be needing you for this next job. Feel free to look for work somewhere else.”

Pushing myself off my chair everyone looks in our direction. ”If he leaves, I go.” 

”(Y/N), you're staying here. That's fine by me anyway, that's how I like it. No contract, no obligation.” 

So that’s all I am, an obligation to him. Don't cry, you knew this would happen if you got close to someone, if anything being mad at yourself is more responsible. Nothing is his fault, you're just a stupid girl who got caught up in the moment. ”Obligation, does that include me then...?” Close your eyes so they don't see it in them.

”Cloud!.” 

”No, you're not an obligation. Don't think that, if you want to tag along feel free. You can also stay behind if you want to, you have the right to do so (N/N.)”

Slamming the money on the table Barret turns away upset I chose Cloud over them. ”Figured you’d say that (N/N, here is the rest of your payment, along with a little extra for your exemplary service.” Picking the Gil up I nod standing tall, not backing down. ”Goodbye, Guys.” 

Sadly looking into my eyes Barret looks away bawling his fists up to his side.

” And thus concludes our business, Merc. Gonna have to ask you to leave now. This here’s a private affair.” 

Letting out a saddened sigh Jessie holds her hands behind her back. ”Sorry, I tried. We talked over, but... in the end...” ”We didn't want to put so much on you. This is our fight.” 

”Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is. Leave us the hell alone now.” 

Taken aback at my harsh tone Biggs breaks it up before a fight begins.”Jessie, what's the hold-up.?” ”Be right there!.” Looking over her shoulder she gives us one last look ”No hard feelings, huh?.”

”It’s fine.” Cloud bites his tongue back.

”We should talk more after we’re done I’m done here, okay? Both of you.”   
  


“Really, it’s fine-.”   
  


“The hell it is Cloud, look. You’re all assholes, he’s done nothing wrong whatsoever. So what he uses to work for Shinra? Would you all throw me away if you found out I used to as well?.” Fuck, the secret is out, wait, I didn’t even know I worked for them. My mouth is speaking on its own, more memories. Bloody hell, slamming my fist on the table everyone grows concerned.   
  


“(Y/N), are you okay!?.” Tifa asks getting closer.

“Yeah, sorry for worrying you Tifa. C’mon Cloud let’s get going.” Dragging him off everyone is left stunned at the revelation that went down. Leaving Seventh Heaven all we hear is them cheering in triumph “AVALANCHE!.” Gripping my hand Cloud bites hit teeth slightly annoyed, “Want to sit somewhere and catch your breath?.”   
  
“No, hey. What’s up with those dudes over there...?” Pointing to a group of men I march over Cloud running after me.

”Word is he lives in this town.” A hoodlum nods to his buddies.

”Just shut up and wait. We’ll find him soon enough.” His buddy snaps pissed off.

Tall and muscular, a dark-haired male with a man bun leans over. Those cold eyes scream death, his smug look reaches Cloud’s as if he doesn’t care who he asks. Must be the weapons and intimidating aura my childhood friend projects. “Hey, brother! You from around the way?.” 

These guys give me the creeps alright.

**Author's Note:**

> © 1997, 2020 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved. CHARACTER DESIGN: TETSUYA NOMURA / ROBERTO FERRARI LOGO ILLUSTRATION:©1997 YOSHITAKA AMANO
> 
> ©2020, GAMERWRITEROFPHANTOMS0. All Rights Reserved. ORIGINAL FAN-FICTION STORY CREATOR: GAMERWRITEROFPHANTOMS0
> 
> © Any use of this story beyond my permission is stealing my work, You're free to use the ideas but are prohibited from the use of said work and or characters of Doomsday. Infringement can and will be taken to action, taking into account these crimes are severally illegal and punishable under the law.


End file.
